1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed in general to semiconductor devices and methods for manufacturing same. In one aspect, the present invention relates to vertical field effect transistors and associated methods of fabricating and using same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices used with high power applications, such as optoelectronic, high-power and high-frequency devices, operate at higher temperatures and have higher breakdown voltages than conventional transistors. To meet these operating requirements, power metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) devices have been designed to handle significant power levels by routing the device current through the semiconductor to the back side of the substrate on which the power MOSFET is formed. Such power MOSFET devices may be stand-alone devices (such as a power device), or part of an integrated circuit (IC) formed in or on a common semiconductor or other substrate. Vertical channel field effect transistors (FETs) and vertical channel metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) such as trench-FETs, trench-gate MOSFETs, U-channel MOSFETs (UMOS), V-type MOSFETs (VMOS), and T-type MOSFETS (TMOS) are non-limiting examples of devices in which the principal device current flows between an active device region near an upper device and a backside of the device. In other configurations applicable to various small signal as well as power semiconductor devices, low resistance coupling to back-side contacts, conductors and/or interconnections may be used for a variety of purposes.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for purposes of promoting and improving clarity and understanding. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the drawings to represent corresponding or analogous elements.